


【团酷】枕中事两则

by Orange_SE



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Kudos: 13





	1. 藏书

金屋藏娇。  
库洛洛轻轻翻着书页，泛黄的线装书上记录的东方皇帝的稚气言语让他微抬了抬嘴角，金屋藏娇，金屋。  
他越发觉得那个叫做“金屋”的念力真是贴合其名，克莱克那个S级的通缉犯居然能起出这等名字，倒也不能将其算作文盲了。  
如今还真是金屋藏娇呢。  
他有些想念那个被他困在金屋里的金发少年了，于是打开盗贼的极意，他去赴一个随时可以开始的约会。  


或许这个念能力并不应该被叫做“金屋”，毕竟哪个屋子里能容得下一栋城堡和这一片温暖的海滩呢？他思考着是否该把这个念能力改叫作“世界”，目光却定格在那个坐在海滩边的少年，那个被他藏这里的少年正望着海滩，一动也不动。  
“你看到的只是幻像。”“我知道。”“那你看这些幻象看腻了么？”“没有。”库洛洛瞟了那张漂亮的脸蛋一眼，慢慢坐下，和少年一起沉默的看着天边那所谓的夕阳。  
当太阳最后的演出结束，天空那黑色的帷幕开始合拢，库洛洛转过身，把少年推倒在了沙滩上。  
  
兽欲的发泄使得少年苍白而颤抖的皮肤上出现了深深浅浅的淤痕，合着那些之前还未消散的痕迹，倒有些诡异的美感。待库洛洛慢慢敛去身上戾气，准备专心欣赏少年的狼狈的时候，却看见那双蓝色的眼睛中没有一丝杂质，只是以献祭般的神态，凝视着太阳在天边留下的，最后的那一缕晚霞。  
“真美。”库洛洛伸出手去，捂住了少年的双眼，俯下身子，凑在他的耳边呢喃，“这可是你能见到的最后的霞光了。”他拨开少年额前的碎发，隔着自己的手掌轻轻的亲吻那双漂亮的眸，就好像对待情人一般温柔。“最后享受一下吧。”他说着，站起身，留那少年在被潮水逐渐打湿的海滩上。  
他走进城堡的浴室，热水从他的头上淋下，带给他温暖。作为这个空间的统治者，太阳将按照他的意志永不再升起。而他决定索性让月亮和星辰也和那个少年诀别。  
他擦干身体，穿上睡衣，躺在床上懒懒的翻阅尚未被罗马教廷承认的《死海古卷》，心里泛起一丝嘲讽。《圣经》是个好东西，他想，它让本就愚蠢的人类更加愚蠢，由骄傲的人退化为上帝手心里待宰的羔羊。  
但是与我和干呢？库洛洛闭上眼睛，将手中的物事随手一丢，沉入梦乡。  
  
或许是睡前关于《圣经》的念头作祟，他又梦到了流星街那只剩下了几块彩色玻璃的哥特式教堂，教堂里的老神父依旧在用人骨头磨着大大小小的十字架，身边依旧是那些被虐待致死不久的小男孩。  
他走过去，接过老神父手里的书，封面上“666”让他笑起来，“我还以为你早晚会给我本‘ss’。””党卫军只不过是懦夫。”老神父理了理身上已然破旧不堪的红袍，“一群不堪一击的蠢货罢了。”  
库洛洛并没有打开书，瞥了一眼那些小男孩的尸体，朝着老神父发问：“你为什么不对我下手？”“你是从流星街长大的。”“有什么不同么？”他挨着那个老神父坐下，老人身上特有的腐朽的味道和着灰尘与血腥气让他慢慢放松下来。  
“你应该问你们有那里一样才对。”  
“是么？”  
如以往一样，梦境的结束是老神父自教堂顶端被扔下来，地上的血为那件看不出本身颜色了的红袍补了色，只是红袍上大大小小的破洞是怎么也补不好了。  
库洛洛在梦到这个场景之后醒来，睁开眼，天花板上雕刻的暗花依旧蜿蜒着奢华。  
可惜了。他想。

幻影旅团的新目标——多娅钻石很快就到了手。  
他在手上把玩了一阵，很快也就失去了兴趣，就像他曾到手过的无数奇珍一样，不过也就是个物事。  
“侠客，找地方处理了吧。”  
随手把价值连城的宝石抛给侠客，他宣布旅团就地解散。

少年的身体是种极致的享受，每次都能让他些许的庆幸当年还有这么一条漏网之鱼。  
美中不足的就是如今能看见那极致的红色的时候是越来越少了。他有些想念那个疯狂的要把自己都毁了的锁链手，眼前这个，死气太重了些。  
活的收藏品就该有活着的样子，木雕泥偶一般，没意思。  
“我们来玩个新花样吧。”他微笑着朝着少年说道。  
他翻开了《盗贼的极意》，找出了本属于少年念力的那一页，下一秒，锁链穿透了少年精致的锁骨，直接将少年吊在了半空中。  
少年除了皱了下眉，并没有什么别的反应。  
无趣。  
沾着血的锁链飞快的自伤口抽出，他得到的仅仅是另一次皱眉。  
掉落在地板上的少年没有任何动作，“金屋”的念力作用下，伤口以看得见的速度愈合着，皮肤很快就恢复如初。他用脚踩在了刚刚愈合的地方，碾了碾，皮肤之下还在愈合的部分再次破裂。  
少年仍只是皱眉。  
“不想说点什么吗，我的小家伙？”  
依旧是沉默。

这是他在旅团解散后逗留在这个念力空间里的第七天。  
少年的痛感好像被隔离了一样，各种折磨只能得到皱眉和沉默作为回应。海浪和血肉破裂的声音混合在一起，变成了这七天唯一的背景乐，他坐在椅子上，面前是瘫在地上的少年。  
“你要不要见见你的朋友？”  
地上的人没有半分动静。这反应不太对劲。  
“你应该不介意我去杀了他们对吧？”  
“你知不知道这世上还有一对火红眼？”  
“你想不想我放你出去？”  
“你……”他突然想到一个异常好笑的问题，“你莫非顿悟了么？”  
听呼吸声，难道是昏过去了？他用锁链将少年捆起，有些意外但却又合情合理的看到了一张没有表情的面孔。少年一丝挣扎也没有的样子，让他想起了驯鹰人手里被折弯了脊梁的鹰。  
他突然发觉，这个样子的少年其实也有种诡异的美感。  
那就留着吧。

“我要杀了你！”面前的人表情狰狞，手里火焰熊熊。他微笑了一下，手中的书渐渐显形。  
他原以为这个人的能力会有些意思的。  
居然这么不堪一击。  
“友克鑫市的拍卖会又要开始了呐……”他给侠客发了短信：把比次明的骄傲在拍卖会前夺过来，然后把假的拍卖出去。你和库哔、飞坦、富兰克林一起去。  
“我和库哔两个就可以了。”看着侠客的回复，他回复道：那就你们两个去。

“库洛洛，你想没想过流星街外是什么样子？”  
“想来和这里也差不多。”他继续看着那本破烂的尼采全集，看着身边哈哈大笑的老神父，有些不明白对方因何而发笑。  
“你说外面是什么样子，我的小宝贝儿？”老神父随手抓起那个被折磨的只剩下半条命的男孩抱在怀里，满是污泥的手沿着衣服的缝隙伸了进去。那个孩子颤抖着，却又柔顺的像只小奶猫，多日的折磨已经让他只剩下了这些力气。库洛洛瞥了那孩子一眼，试图寻找曾经出现在那里的恐惧，可惜他一无所获。  
“你准备留他到什么时候？”  
“这个么，等这个小宝贝不再有趣的时候。”

“团长，任务完成了。”侠客的声音里却带着几分的欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们遇到了西索。他还是想和您决斗。”  
“哦。”库洛洛笑了起来，“随他吧。”

“酷拉皮卡。”他慢慢蹲下，从身后搂住了少年，温柔缠绵，“酷拉皮卡，伤都好么了。”  
“你究竟想要什么？”少年靠向他，声音里面带着不太明显的颤抖，任由他的手在自己的身体上游曳，“你究竟要，”  
“别问，”他一点点的解开少年的衣服，“酷拉皮卡，说出来，就没意思了。”  
涨潮了，他嗅着咸腥味的海水，把少年打横抱在胸前，“我们回屋子里吧。”  
屋子里突然亮起的蜡烛让久违了光明的少年眼睛很不适应，下意识的偏了下头，他笑着把少年朝怀里拢了拢，“这几天把你留在这里，想我了么？”  
沉默。  
“又不打算和我说话了么？酷拉皮卡，你的声音很好听，多说两句，我们都省些力气。”  
“难道你生我刚才的气？”  
“酷拉皮卡，这样的孩子可不乖。”  
“还是不说话么？”  
事情回归了本该有的样子，和一个有血有肉的木偶ZUO爱。  
“你既然不说话，看来声音对你也没有什么用处了。”他起身，盯着陷在酒红床单里的那双蓝色眼睛，“酷拉皮卡，你不知道你现在这个样子有多美。”说着，开始新的一轮征伐。

“你究竟，为什么要灭了窟卢塔族。”  
库洛洛睁眼，少年的手正掐着他的脖子，提出了这么一个理所当然但又从未出现在他面前的问题。  
“为了火红眼。”他的手抚上少年的脸，摸了一把之后在床上伸了个懒腰，“你伤不了我。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你这只手，有意义么？”  
“能让我觉得我属于强势就够了。”  
库洛洛心情忽然就好了起来，“心理安慰？”  
“医学研究显示安慰剂是有作用的，心理安慰，没错，就是这个。”  
“这么心平气和的和我说话，简直不像那个锁链手。”  
“哦，不像就不像吧。”  
“你不是之前还不和我说话么？”  
“我现在想和你说话了。”  
“可惜我却要走了。”他起身，将少年反压在身下，“窗外是我送你的礼物。”  
说着，他给了少年一个吻，就像是亲吻自己的爱人一般。  
“你想要火红眼就非得杀人么？”  
“倒也不是非要杀人，看看你自己，我的小宝贝。”再呆一会儿。他撕开少年的衣物，心里想着。  
古书总是让人愉快，毕竟你在阅读它们的时候总会有着这种或那种的和古人的神交之感。  
可惜这本书上的血迹太重，连字都遮住了。  
“团长，让小滴把血迹清理干净？”  
“上面的血迹可是这本书的一部分，清除掉，这本书就不再是这本书了。”他把书递给侠客，“扫描出它的原本，别损坏它。”  
“交给我。”

他伴随光明和温暖而来，少年缩在他怀里，安静乖巧，“今天都在想什么？”  
“今天是什么日期。”  
“你不对窗外好奇么？”  
“你一离开，这里就什么也看不见，什么也听不见，有什么可好奇的。”  
“窗外可是真正的‘无’。”  
“真的什么都没有？”少年从他怀里起身，走到窗边，打开了窗户。  
“怎么样？”  
“我很喜欢。”少年苍白的脸上多了些许的红晕，“只是你不该叫它‘无’的。”  
“怎么，我以为你喜欢这个哲学概念的名字。”  
“我的确喜欢，可是你叫它‘无’之时，就是给了它一个名字，它不再是什么都没有了。”  
库洛洛点点头，“你说的有道理，过来，我们该睡了。”  
这次少年在床上很配合，呻吟喘息中就能撩拨起新的火热，库洛洛在结束之后抱着那温热的身子，凝视着金色的发旋，前几天发现的那些关于木雕泥偶的美丽忽然就变得有些可笑了。  
真是个妖精。  
他在心里想。

“你能不能多留一会儿。”少年从床上猛地坐起，抓住他的衣角，“多，多留一会。”  
“你是想要我留下，还是想要光留下？”他回头，微笑着把自己的衣角一点点的从少年修长的手指中解脱出来，欣赏着那双眼睛中慢慢泛起的痛苦和绝望。  
“你不就是光么？”少年的脸上满是乞求，“留下来，再陪我一会儿。”  
他凝视着少年蓝色的双眼，俯下身，给了少年一个清浅的拥抱，“等我。”  
还不够。他转身离开的时候感叹，还不够。

当他再次出现在少年面前，距上次见面已经过去了一周。迎接他的，是少年的拥抱。  
“想我了？”  
深深的埋在他怀里的小脑袋点了点，他听见了少年一句低的几乎都快听不见的声音的回答。“这才乖。”他把少年托在怀里，心里有些得意起来。  
“你这次也会那么快就走么？”少年死死抓着他的胳膊，身体的颤抖一直没有停止。  
“这次倒是能陪你一天。”他感受着怀中人的失望之情，不紧不慢的补了一句，“下次倒是可以多呆一阵儿。”  
少年抬起头，红色在眼中一闪而过，“你说真的？”  
“当然是真的。”他把少年在床上放下，额头相顶，“我的小宝贝，我可舍不得骗你。”  
少年坐在床上，双手撑在身后，微侧着头，思考了良久之后朝他开心的笑，“我信你。”  
他眯着眼，将少年从床上再度抱起，“我饿了，先吃点东西吧。”

他陶醉于杯中由火山口的葡萄酿造出的美酒，刻意的无视掉怀中少年不断的小动作，终于，怀中人找到了和他能够进行最大面积身体接触的位置，安定下来，一动不动了。  
“你倒是找了个好地方。”  
“你是暖的。”  
“你喜欢？”  
少年点头，然后又生怕位置挪动了似的不再动弹。  
他哈哈大笑，左手将少年扣在怀里，右手将酒递了过去：“尝尝？”  
少年抿了一口，朝他怀里又缩了缩，然后慢慢把酒喝完。  
“喜欢么？”  
“酒很好。”少年说着，却伸出手去，从桌上挑了一块蛋糕，咬了一口。  
“看来你不是很喜欢这酒。”  
“喝了头疼。”少年舔舔指尖，粉红过后便是一点水迹。  
“我看看。”他握过少年的手，牙齿轻轻在指尖磨起来，待他心满意足，便放开了手，看着少年已被酒精熏红了的脸，心里有些痒，“你现在头疼了吗？”  
“有点。”  
“那就去床上，该睡了。”他放下了酒杯。

“你在想什么呢？”  
“今天的日期是多少？”  
“明天就是圣诞节了。”  
“那么现在就是平安夜？”  
“是啊。”  
少年靠上他的胸口，酒精的红晕尚未消散，“你没有给我准备礼物，我们认识都满一年了。”  
“你想要什么？”  
少年沉默了一会儿方才回道，“不了，不需要什么。”  
“装不出驯服的样子了么？我知道你想要离开这儿，我的宝贝。”  
“可是你没有放我走的可能，不是么？”  
“你就是太聪明了点。”  
“我若是真的聪明，”少年并没有说下去，只是望了望窗外，“就不会在这里了，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
“离开这个念头，你都不该有的。”  
“可我终究是个人。”  
“是啊，可惜你是个人呐。”库洛洛低声感叹。

“我希望能成为你的同伴。”  
“你不够资格。”库洛洛看着面前的人，摇头，“太弱。”  
“你只认同强者？”  
“只有强者才能活下来。”  
“我会变强的。”  
“我拭目以待。”

“库洛洛，你到底想要从我这里得到什么？”  
“你拥有什么够资格的东西么？”  
酷拉皮卡从他怀里站起，张开双臂，舒展着自己的身体，“你觉得呢？”语气里带着细微的肆无忌惮。  
“我觉得，”库洛洛将金发少年再次揽到自己的两腿之间，“你没有资格。你不相信？”  
“你觉得我应该相信么？”少年的手指插进他的黑发，眼神中颇多挑衅。  
库洛洛不置可否。  
“我不喜欢你这个态度。”  
“酷拉皮卡，”他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌言语，“你刚刚埋怨我没有给你准备礼物，其实我早就把礼物备下了。”  
他从那原本属于枭的包袱皮中甩出的物品让少年僵直了身子，“这不可能！”少年叫嚷着，转过来卡住了他的脖子，“这不可能！你从哪里……你，这不可能！所有的火红眼都已经被我找到了！”  
“是啊，”他微笑着欣赏那惊艳的双眸，不慌不忙的推开少年的手，整个人依靠身高优势将少年困在了怀里，“你收集了所有的火红眼，这的确不假，可是这世上还有一双没有泡在福尔马林上的不是吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“酷拉皮卡，在这个空间里，只要我想，你的任何伤都会痊愈的。”  
“你，摘除了我的眼。”少年的眼中的火熄灭了，“在那天我晕倒之后？”  
“是的。”库洛洛的手从少年的脊背滑下，“但是不只是眼球。”  
“那我是否有幸参观我自己的人体标本展览？”少年抬起头，一脸单纯。  
“我的荣幸。”

“我回来了。”金发少年打开门，在看到屋内的人的瞬间就红了双眼，朝着那人甩出了锁链，“蜘蛛！”  
“等等，你不好奇你那亲爱的格雷森如何了么？”堪堪躲过在额前的十字上掠过的锁链，男人很满意的看到面前的人住了手。  
“你杀了他？”  
“没有。我为什么要杀了他呢？”  
少年盯着他，似乎在评判他的话是否可信。颈后的疼痛终止了他的思考，昏迷前的最后记忆，是一句“我为什么要杀了我自己？”说话的声音在这三个月内一直是少年每天清晨醒来时的期待。

“这些，都是你打晕我之后的杰作？”  
“是。”  
少年漫步在那些曾经鲜活的身体组织之中，表情中带着奇异的沉迷，“库洛洛，锁链手已经死了，对么？”。  
“活着被我肢解，他死的可真惨。为了避免麻烦，他的朋友来收尸之前玛奇把尸体一片片缝好，毕竟他的朋友和我们并没有瓜葛，而因为死相这种事情结仇……”  
“的确是太不值得了。”少年漫不经心的跟了一句，然后转过身，“可你自己还留了一具尸体，我的大脑呢？”修长的手指敲着标本瓶冰冷的外壁，指向那被剖开的头颅，“这里是空的。”  
“你可以把这理解为，个人风格。”  
“一个能够永久保存的收藏品，最美好的莫过于脑子空空了，库洛洛，你驯服不了我的，哪怕在这个以你为尊的空间也不行。我不是宠物。”  
“我从没有想要驯服你，驯服的结局只会是悲剧。”

“你没想到吧？”  
那人说着，随手一推，老神父从教堂顶跌下来，砸在库洛洛的脚边，脊椎扭曲。  
“现在我有资格做你的同伴了么？”那人从屋顶跳下来，瞥了一眼尸体上被他插上的天线，踩着那满地的鲜血向他问道，“你看，他已经死在我手里了。”  
“他说你很有趣。”库洛洛抬起头望了一眼那教堂的顶端，有只猫爬了上去，应该是要在那里晒太阳，毕竟现在阳光正好。  
“只有努力让自己变得有趣我才能活下来。”那人说着，抬起左手，指了一下教堂后面，“那里尸骨的数目，你恐怕比我清楚。”  
他点了点头，却不知他究竟在肯定什么，他朝着面前茶色头发的男孩伸出了手，“我叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁。欢迎你加入我们。”  
“我叫侠客。”男孩握住他的手，朝他微笑。

“这半年，你连我的名字都不叫，努力淡化我是谁，”那个装有右手的标本瓶被少年从架子上推下来，明明不高的位置，却也在厚厚的地毯上摔了个粉碎，福尔马林的味道瞬间充斥在两人之间，“那么多明里暗里的手段，库洛洛，这不是驯服又是什么？”  
“你终归要明白我们谁是主导者。”  
“在我们的这段所谓的恋爱里？”少年嗤笑，“库洛洛，你何必找这么冠冕堂皇的借口。”  
“你觉得你如果走出这个念力空间会如何？”  
“如果不变的谁也认不出来的话，死路一条。”  
“你并没有提到你可以保护你自己。”  
“你我都清楚，我重新拥有念力之后的第一件事就是去向你的幻影旅团寻仇。你不可能让我重新拥有念力。”  
“你若是我，会怎么办呢？”库洛洛握住他的肩，将他压在架子上，“你说呢？”  
“所以你是在为我好么？”  
“当然！”  
“那么格雷森，你告诉我，”少年轻声质问，“我和那些你收藏的古书有什么不同？”少年愉快的看着他逐渐苍白的脸，像蛇吐信子一样嘶嘶的继续下去，“收藏品，活着的火红眼，真的很珍贵啊，不是么？真可惜，我是个人呐。”  
库洛洛下意识地放开了少年，像是躲开了什么脏东西一般，可少年却紧紧贴了上来，仰着头朝他微笑，“你躲什么？流星街的出身不管用了么？”  
“你疯了。”  
“你不喜欢么？”少年的双手滑上他的肩，在他的颈后交叉，“现在的我完全没有离开这里的念头了，我以为你会喜欢的。”  
“我也以为我会喜欢的。可是，”他的话没有能够说下去，颈部那一声清脆的骨折声彻底剥夺了他思考的能力，少年顺势坐下，将他那瞪大了双眼的尸体抱在怀里，抬眼四周，饶有兴趣的看了一会儿空间破碎的过程，低下头朝他怀里的尸体低语，“格雷森，窗外的‘无’真的是好东西，你从没想过我会跳进那片虚空之后吧，能够重拾念力可真是多亏了你。只要速度够快，力量够大，能够在你思考之前杀了你，我就成功了，这次我为了提高而下的制约是……”  
他没能继续说下去，毁灭用甜蜜的双唇亲吻了他，真正的“无”降临在这片空间里。  
Fin.


	2. 焚书

“就是这个？”酷拉皮卡一寸寸的扫视过装在紫色盒子里的竹简，最终把目光停留在了那被火焰舔舐过的黑色痕迹。  
“是啊，这就是那时候的书。”旋律显然也沉迷其中，“合天下之书而烧之，烧过之后就剩了这么几根竹简。”  
“书上写了什么比这书本身重要的多。”  
“散佚的那些谁知道写了些什么，书被烧了，内容也就没了。”旋律关上盒子，最终只剩下一声叹息，“造孽。”  
叹息过后，还未等酷拉皮卡劝慰，旋律又说道，“不过要是都能留下来，大半的文物也就没那么稀奇了。”  
“这么说倒也是对。”酷拉皮卡再次打开盒子，有些敬畏的伸出手去，隔空虚虚划过那几根竹简，“真漂亮。”  
“我就知道你会喜欢。”旋律拍拍他的肩，“这个竹简不能展出，修复组那边花了好大力气才修复完成，现在需要你仿一份出来应付那些该死的闪光灯。”  
酷拉皮卡将盒子抱在胸前，“你放心吧。”  
“我当然放心。”旋律笑着回答，“你这么厉害的仿制人，世界上恐怕再也找不到第二个。”  
酷拉皮卡被夸奖的害羞起来，低了头说道，“你夸得有些，”  
“不好意思什么，你仿制的东西，也只有碳十二测定机才能确定真假。”  
“大概能给我多长时间？”  
“尽快吧，不过文物修复的时间可长可短，也不必太过着急。”  
酷拉皮卡点了点头，决定自己还是要尽快完成才好。  
  
  
友克鑫市图书馆作为全世界历史和考古资料最齐全的地方自然是高大气派，烈日酷暑也驱不散它骄傲的品相。酷拉皮卡顶着正午的太阳一路小跑登上那灰白色的石头台阶，走进了图书馆的门，冷气让他不自觉的颤抖了一下。可真是够冷的。酷拉皮卡拍了拍小臂，按了电梯。  
电梯上红色的“30”久久不变，酷拉皮卡从背包里掏出纸巾，擦干汗水，走到几米之外将纸巾扔进了垃圾桶中。  
转过身来，等电梯的人竟又多了一位，光看背影就足够的赏心悦目。酷拉皮卡有些惊奇的睁大了眼睛，下一秒，他不动声色的走回了电梯口，盯着电梯门反射的影子不动声色的打量刚刚出现的那位。  
制作精良的黑色西服，干净明亮的鞋子，和善温柔的笑脸。那人转过头，对着打量自己的酷拉皮卡微笑了一下，并没有说什么就又转回了头。  
还挺敏感的。  
酷拉皮卡收回视线，打了个哈欠。  
那个人在进入电梯后，按下了“13”。  
  
  
4楼的书籍就像它们承载着的内容一样古老。  
酷拉皮卡翻找着关于古代竹简制作的相关文献，把需要用到的页码记下来，等着一会儿搬到机器边影印。  
那个去了13楼的人在他影印的时候也出现在了4楼，手中拿着一本厚厚的精装书，那人在看到酷拉皮卡之后又朝着他笑了一下。  
酷拉皮卡回了一个微笑，拿起复印好的纸张放到自己的座位上，将桌上那些厚厚的书籍一本本的放回书架上。  
那个人坐在了他对面，酷拉皮卡瞥了一眼那人手中的书——《社会静力学》。  
赫伯特·斯宾塞。  
适者生存？  
酷拉皮卡低下头，决定不再想这些。  
与我何干呢？  
  
  
直到图书管理员走过来出声提醒，酷拉皮卡才意识到他居然一直呆到了闭馆的时候。  
其他的读者都已离开，偌大的空间，只有他和那个一身黑色西服的人相对而坐。  
小声向管理员道了谢，酷拉皮卡收拾起摊在桌子上的纸张，塞进了背包里。  
他跟在男人身后走进电梯，肚子的咕噜声让他觉得有些好笑，酷拉皮卡思考了一会儿晚饭要吃什么，最终决定老老实实回家吃泡面。  
什么口味的呢？  
酷拉皮卡再次开始了思考，可这次，他的手机亮了起来，小杰灿烂的笑脸显示在屏幕上。  
“酷拉皮卡！一起出来吃烧烤吧，奇犽和雷欧力也在！”  
“好啊。”酷拉皮卡微笑着答应了下来，“小杰，电梯要来了，我先挂了。”  
“好的，快点来啊，我们等你！”  
  
  
之后的几天，酷拉皮卡总是能在图书馆里遇见那个男人，他们会在电梯口相遇，然后一起到图书馆的4楼一直呆到图书馆闭馆为止。  
一周之后，那男人终于开了口，“又见面了。”  
“是啊。”酷拉皮卡点点头，“的确很巧。”  
“连续一周都能遇上你，这应该也算是一种缘分吧。”男人朝他伸出手，“我叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
“酷拉皮卡。”  
他们聊了一会儿，库洛洛说自己正在准备考友客鑫大学的博士生。  
酷拉皮卡笑了起来，“你想考什么专业？”  
“历史系。”库洛洛回答道。  
4楼到了，他们相视一笑，停止了交谈，迈步走出电梯。  
  
  
他们的下一次相遇于友客鑫博物馆门口。  
酷拉皮卡肩上的背包中放着他刚刚在家里试验的一幅画，他只是一抬头，就看到了立在树荫下的库洛洛，高高的背影，却一点不显得瘦弱。  
“酷拉皮卡！”库洛洛朝他挥了挥手，看起来有些惊喜，“你也来看展览？”  
“不是，”酷拉皮卡指了指博物馆，“我算是这里的工作人员。”  
“工作人员？”  
“是的。”  
“那你岂不是经常能够看到那些珍贵的藏品？”  
“算是吧。”酷拉皮卡说道，“它们都很美。”  
“它们可是历史，”库洛洛的话没说完就被人打断，“团长在这里！”  
说话的是一个带着黑框眼睛的女孩子，她穿着一件黑色的上衣，文文静静，在看到酷拉皮卡之后微微红了脸，有些害羞的样子。  
“团长，这位是？”女孩身后的一个身材高大的男人跟上来，对着库洛洛问道。  
“这是我的朋友酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛为双方介绍，“酷拉皮卡，这是富兰克林，这是小滴。”  
“酷拉皮卡也是来看展览的吗？”小滴的眸子清澈的一眼就能望到底。  
“我在这里工作。”酷拉皮卡笑着回答，“今天有什么展览吗？”  
“哦，C区有一个古代乐器的小型展览，我叫他们两个一起来看。”库洛洛皱了皱脸，“很精彩的展览，可是只有他们两个肯和我来，剩下的那群家伙根本都没有兴趣，根本不把我这个团长放在眼里。”  
“团长？”酷拉皮卡有点好奇。  
“我们有一个小型乐团，”库洛洛说道，“现在我在考虑是不是可以加入一些古代的乐器。”  
“这样啊，”酷拉皮卡的手机响了起来，是旋律，“酷拉皮卡，你到哪里啦？”  
“我在门口呢，这就进去啦。”酷拉皮卡挂了电话，和库洛洛三人告别，“同事找我，我得走啦。”  
大家道了别，酷拉皮卡跑进员工入口，背包在他身后晃了晃，他用手托住，步子慢了下来。  
“团长，你看上他什么啦？”刚才一直没有开口的富兰克林问道。  
“他姓窟卢塔。”库洛洛·鲁西鲁回答，“仿制家族的遗孤，我放过他可不是让他给博物馆干活的。”  
“团长，您想要……”富兰克林皱眉，“世界上所有人都知道窟卢塔家族是我们杀的。”  
库洛洛看了看身后的博物馆，“在我们行动之前，他不会知道我们是谁。我们该走了。”富兰克林和小滴跟在他身后离开了博物馆。  
  
  
博物馆偶遇之后，他和库洛洛倒算是真的成了朋友，有时候图书馆闭了馆，两人还会一起出去找个地方吃晚饭。  
“所以你是做文物复制的，”库洛洛赞叹道，“看来你应该是有一双巧手。”  
“手艺平平才对。”酷拉皮卡摇头，“我就是喜欢那些文物，它们很美。”  
“而且价值连城。”  
酷拉皮卡笑起来，“它们的经济价值与我无关。我只是，希望能让更多的人看到它们，了解它们罢了。”  
“我倒是不太赞同博物馆这种形式，尤其是，”库洛洛耸了耸肩，“现在对博物馆的投入一直减少的情况下。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“你的职业，”库洛洛说道，“你做出的那些复制品用来展示，那么真品呢？它们被锁起来了。就像是，还被埋在地下一样。”  
“可是我们知道它的存在了啊。”酷拉皮卡想了想，“人们观赏到了历史的痕迹。”  
“那些真正的历史痕迹现在被锁在柜子里。”  
“展出复制品是对原品的一种保护，现有技术不成熟，直接展示原品会损坏它们，如果以后技术成熟了，原品还是有可能会拿出来的。”  
“所以文物保护是第一位的？”  
“差不多。”  
“那么其实是最有资格的那个才配拥有它不是么，”库洛洛说，“友克鑫博物馆还好，一些小的博物馆，”他皱起眉，嫌弃极了，“它们本质上就是在毁坏文物。这样说来，还不如让这些文物落在能够保护它们的私人收藏家手里。”  
“这个我倒不是太同意。”酷拉皮卡说道，“私人收藏家因为专业知识和阅历的限制，很难真正的对文物，尤其是易损毁的文物进行保护，更何况，人总是会死的，我有个金匠朋友，他曾经让我鉴定过一对金汤匙，那是100年前的东西啦，可是他告诉我，这对汤匙是被主人送来打首饰的。不过一百年而已，金质的东西尚且如此，更何况那些陶瓷，那些纸质，丝质的呢？”  
库洛洛点了点头，“可是博物馆的监管……”  
“这个可以解决的问题是博物馆管理者的事。”酷拉皮卡摇了摇头，自我调侃，“我只是个造假的。”  
他们安静的吃完了饭，道别回家，路灯将他们的影子拉的很长，酷拉皮卡转过头望了一眼库洛洛的背影，笑了起来。  
  
  
“听说幻影旅团有意向对竹简动手。”电话那边的男人声线妖娆，“要不要和我合作？”  
“你想要什么，西索？”酷拉皮卡藏在隐形眼镜后的双眼立刻烧的火红。  
“刺激而已。”  
“你从哪里得来的消息？”  
西索并不回答，留下一句“合作愉快”，呵呵笑着挂了电话。  
  
  
他复制的竹简还需要做旧，但在那之前，烧痕必须先做上去，这样才会足够仿真。  
酷拉皮卡在多做出来的空白竹简上做试验，本就是盛夏，博物馆的修复间里却阴冷阴冷的，酷拉皮卡将竹简上的痕迹和那照片上的仔细对比，他能够控制竹简的燃烧程度，但烧痕的形状总是会有这样那样的差别。  
“这就是为什么烧过的东西难以复制。”他念叨着，“除非能够精确的控制局部温度。”  
酷拉皮卡觉得自己需要更多的时间。  
旋律对此表示理解，可酷拉皮卡却不好意思极了，“又让你为难了。”  
“没关系，”旋律对此一点也不在意，“文物可是第一位的。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，又捏了一块旋律做的点心，“你就不怕我私藏了？”  
“你？”旋律帮他将杯子里添上茶，“你才不会。慢点，没人和你抢。”  
  
  
“我的朋友得到了一个东西，”库洛洛对他说，“希望能够让你帮忙看看。”  
“什么东西？”  
“一本古书。”库洛洛说道，“我觉得像是真的，可又不是很确定。”  
  
  
“假的。”酷拉皮卡带上手套之后只翻了两页就将书放回了桌上。  
“假的！”那位头发谢了一半的男人尖叫起来，“怎么可能是假的！这本书我可是花了大价钱的！你再给我好好看一看的嘛！”  
“不用看了，仿制的人把自己的标志都放在这里了。”酷拉皮卡指了一下封面上的一个细微的黑点，拿起放大镜，“‘仿’这个字就在这里了，这里还有微雕的仿制年月。”他又往后翻了两页，“这两页也有。”  
“假的，”书的主人的手颤抖着，轻轻的翻过一张张书页，“怎么会是假的呢。”  
“您也不必太过伤心，”酷拉皮卡安慰道，“这本书也有五百多年的历史了，也不过就是比真书晚七十年左右而已……”话未说完，就见书主人将那本书拎起来，拿打火机点燃了书页。  
“您这是干什么！”酷拉皮卡要上前夺书，可没等他动手，书主人就将书扔在了地板上，掀起上好的羊毛地毯扑灭了火，“这下就是真的了！”  
酷拉皮卡目瞪口呆。  
“你们说出去也不会有人信的。”书主人转过头来，语气里半是威胁半是讨好，“我呢，有了一本真书，你们呢，只要不说破，这个就归二位了。”他从沙发边上拿出两个小盒子打开，里面金灿灿的，漂亮极了，“二位不必担心，没人知道你们见过我这本真书。”  
酷拉皮卡皱起眉，硬生生压下心里的恶心，“东西就不必了，只要您保证我和库洛洛没见过这本书就行。”  
“可以。”书主人点了点头，一个眼色，身后一身黑衣的保镖亮了亮枪，送客。  
  
  
“酷拉皮卡，”离开那里之后，库洛洛很不好意思，“这个事……”  
“不怪你。”酷拉皮卡摇了摇头，脸色虽然好了一点，可依旧算不上平静，“那本书如果是假的，他会损失多少钱？”  
“价值不到原来的十分之一。”  
酷拉皮卡将胸口压着的那口气吐出，“这样啊。”  
“你一点也不生气了。”  
“我为什么要生气？”酷拉皮卡笑了起来，“假的就是假的，我就是有点可惜而已，好好的一本书，能保存这么多年，真的不容易，结果就这么让人给烧了封面。”  
“当他把这本书卖出去的时候，这本可就成真的了。”  
“照样是假的。”酷拉皮卡说道，“他除非把那本书完全烧了，否则那本书永远是假的，”  
“怎么会？”  
“仿这本书的人不是为了钱，多半，应该是为了炫技，”酷拉皮卡回忆着那书上自然的飞白，“既是为了炫技，自燃不会只在书上留一个记号，只要这本书还存在，就没人能把这位留下的痕迹从书中抹去。”  
“你是说……”  
“是的，我只不过指出了最简单的一处记号而已。”  
“经过这件事，你对私人收藏家……更有偏见了吧。”  
酷拉皮卡没有回答，车里沉默的有些过分了。  
“那对金汤匙后来怎么样了？”车停在酷拉皮卡家楼下后，库洛洛问道。  
“还能怎么样呢。”酷拉皮卡扯了下嘴角，好像是要给库洛洛一个微笑，可最终效果并不明显，“再见啦。”他打开车门，下了车。  
  
  
第二天他们照例在图书馆对面而坐，翻阅书籍，一切和过去都没什么不同，只是库洛洛看他的眼神总是带着些歉意，整个人欲言又止的。  
“请我吃冰淇淋赔罪吧。”走出图书馆，酷拉皮卡撞了下库洛洛的肩，“为了昨天那件事。”  
“好啊。你想吃什么味道的？”  
“香草或者巧克力。”  
“你等一会儿。”库洛洛跑到了旁边的小店里，没一会儿，举着三个冰淇淋回来，“香草和巧克力的。”  
“你怎么……”  
“没关系，你又不需要减肥。”库洛洛将两个冰淇淋塞到酷拉皮卡手里，过了一会儿，小声说道，“谢谢。”  
酷拉皮卡咬了一口手里的香草冰淇淋，笑的眯起眼睛，“不用谢啦。”  
库洛洛的手指动了动，搭上了酷拉皮卡的肩。  
酷拉皮卡低下头，专注于眼前的冰淇淋，巧克力的那个还是太甜了。  
  
  
“团长，”侠客将书递给他，“这本书是假的。”  
“我知道。”库洛洛的手拂过那带着烧痕的封面，“的确是可惜了。蠢货。”他把书放到桌上，“都侦查好了？”  
“是的，只不过现在那几片竹简还没有复制完。”  
“不急。”库洛洛在那本书的封面上用手指画着酷拉皮卡的名字，“不急。”  
  
  
酷暑已过，天气稍稍凉快了下来，酷拉皮卡手里的那几片竹简已经被他放在了药水中，只等时间到了，捞出来沥干。他本不需要每日去图书馆了，可却照旧每天和库洛洛对坐一个下午，等到闭馆，并肩回家。  
“每个仿制者都会在作品上留些标记，当然，那些纯粹为了卖假货坑人的除外。”  
“你会留下什么记号？”  
“……”  
“我或许不该问这么让你为难，”  
“不，”酷拉皮卡的脸有些羞赧，“没什么不可说的，”他停顿了一下，“我会在仿品上留两个并排的红点。”  
“两个红点。”  
“是啊。”酷拉皮卡补充道，“不过我做的只有在友客鑫博物馆里才能找到。”  
  
  
“他们这次想要什么？”  
“听说是竹简。”  
酷拉皮卡搅着咖啡的手停了下来，“竹简？”  
“这座博物馆实际的控制者是十老头，他们这次可是要和“阴兽”交手了。”红发男人的手托着下巴，“你可是变的越来越漂亮了，我的小猫咪。不把隐形眼镜摘下来吗？”  
酷拉皮卡眼皮都没抬，继续搅咖啡。  
“真冷淡。”西索舔了下嘴唇，“不告诉你的朋友？”  
“这是我的事。”  
“你的手很稳。”  
“职业要求。你还探听到他们的什么新消息了？”  
“我又不是幻影旅团的人，又只知道一个窝金……真可惜当初让那个四号跑了。”西索眨眨眼，将话题拉回了酷拉皮卡的手，“我觉得是因为你们窟卢塔家族的火红眼。大家都知道，你们的手艺实在太好，只可惜，死的太惨。”  
“我们都会死的。”酷拉皮卡淡淡的回了一句，将钱扔在桌上，带上鸭舌帽，离开了咖啡店。  
  
  
“他很听话，展出的命令已经对外公布了。”侠客说道。  
库洛洛将书放下，手指滑过那火焰舔舐留下的焦痕，“知道了。”他说，“你和玛琪去准备下一步吧。”  
  
  
“半个月？”酷拉皮卡叹了口气，“这次怎么……”  
“我最开始还以为是工作失误，但是，”旋律叹了口气，“这是馆长亲自安排的。”  
“我知道了。”酷拉皮卡没有抱怨，反而来宽慰旋律，“没关系啊，半个月足够了。”  
走进复制间，酷拉皮卡将竹简捞了出来，埋进了干燥的细沙里。  
“竹简。”他的手放在那个盒子上，有些轻微的颤抖。  
他知道幻影旅团动手的时间了。  
  
  
接下来的几天，他没有去图书馆，只是偶尔去博物馆里看看那几份竹简的情况。  
直到库洛洛等在了他家楼下。  
“你这几天都没有来。”库洛洛轻飘飘的抱怨了一句，接着就开始关心他，“你怎么都有黑眼圈了。”他的手指蹭过酷拉皮卡的脸颊，温热柔软，有些痒。  
“有些忙，”酷拉皮卡说道，“这几天得一直盯着才行。”  
“我能帮得上忙吗？”  
“真遗憾，”酷拉皮卡摇头，“这个还是得专业的来。”  
“那你什么时候能够忙完呢？”  
“差不多明天就能好好休息了，下周大概彻底完成。”酷拉皮卡说起来很是自豪，“我得上去了，家里没冷气，就不请你上去坐坐了。”  
“没关系。”库洛洛突然抓住了酷拉皮卡的手，“我现在想要，”他的脸凑近了点，“亲你一下，可以吗？”  
酷拉皮卡的脸瞬间红透，他闭上眼睛，轻微的点了点头，又迅速的摇了摇头，“我，”他的指尖抽动了一下，明明没有伤口，却觉得疼痛起来，“对不起，库洛洛，我，”  
库洛洛的眼神似悲似喜，最终，黑发的男人揽住了他的肩，将那薄薄的嘴唇与他的印到了一起，“你在害怕什么？”  
酷拉皮卡挣扎了几下没有成功，反而把自己溺死在了那漆黑的眼眸中，他抓住了库洛洛胸口的衣服，攥得紧紧的。  
为什么非得是现在呢？晚一点不好么？回到家里，酷拉皮卡抱膝坐在沙发上，眼神闪烁，过了一会儿，他站起身，去了博物馆，将几片竹简从沙子里取出，小心的清理干净，想了又想，找出了密封袋和一个新的，足够坚固的盒子。  
  
  
酷拉皮卡迎着夕阳，不慌不忙的走回了家。  
等电梯的时候，他拿出纸巾擦了擦额头的汗，将用过的纸巾扔进了身后的垃圾桶里。  
身后没有人。  
  
  
“哪份是真的？”旋律从盒子里拿起一片竹简翻过，又从另一个盒子里拿起了一片，看到两个红点之后再次感叹，“如果不是有标记……”  
“停停停！”酷拉皮卡合上盖子，“别再夸我啦，一会儿脸红了怪你！”  
“我只不过说实话而已。”旋律抱起盒子，“你何必不好意思呢？另外的那份你准备冻多长时间？”  
“大概，”  
“酷拉皮卡！旋律，你们原来在这里。”芭蕉敲了敲门，“有两位警官说要见你，酷拉皮卡，队长让你过去一下。”  
“有什么事吗？”旋律好像有些担心，她看了一眼酷拉皮卡，抱着盒子的手颤抖了一下。  
“我这就去。”酷拉皮卡拍了拍旋律的手，让她安心。  
“对了，队长叫你把竹简也带过去。”  
“好的。”  
  
  
这两位警官有些过分好看了。  
“您好，我是侠客，这位是玛琪。”侠客笑容温和极了，“我们这次来，是想来提前了解一下竹简，过几天就会有一个展览，这份竹简会第一次展出，要注意安全。”  
酷拉皮卡点了点头，将两个盒子放在了桌上，打开。  
“这份就是要展出的复制品。”酷拉皮卡指了指左边的盒子，“这是原品。”  
叫做玛琪的女警官面无表情的瞥了一眼左边的盒子，又看了看右边的密封良好的竹简原片，朝着侠客点了点头。  
“谢谢您的配合。”侠客转向达佐孽，“安保的问题还要队长为我们继续介绍一下。”  
酷拉皮卡抱起两个盒子，走出了达佐孽的办公室。  
转身关门的时候，他和玛琪的眼神相交，酷拉皮卡朝她笑了笑，关上了门。  
  
  
“帮我个忙。”酷拉皮卡将一个蓝色的盒子放在了桌子上。  
“这是什么？”旋律问道。  
酷拉皮卡打开了盒子，“复制的竹简，我一会儿密封好，放在恒温柜里面一段时间，到时候我来取。”  
旋律翻过一片竹简，新点上的两个红点鲜艳极了，“时间还是有点紧。”  
“只是个试验，”酷拉皮卡说道，“我觉得这样可能效果会更好些。”  
“有没有什么特殊要求？”  
“连盒子一起放进去就行，复制品而已，不需要和那些真品放在一起啦，”酷拉皮卡说道，“小心些，不然我又得重做，算了，我来吧。”他合上盖子，将这份竹简塞到了最里面，“达佐孽队长现在在哪里？”他问道。  
  
  
“是真的。”玛琪说。  
“复制品呢？”  
“那份复制品做的很完美。”玛琪摇了摇头，“不过我能认出来。”  
“如果没有你的直觉呢？”  
“那就不可能了。”玛琪回答。  
“以假乱真，这可是他的家族天赋，只是太出色了。”库洛洛回忆着那个要求屠杀窟卢塔的雇主，一个从名字到死法都无趣至极的人，只因为自己的愚蠢买了假货，就要杀掉所有的仿制者。  
  
  
酷拉皮卡继续每天到图书馆和库洛洛对坐一下午，偶尔他也会翻一翻库洛洛借来的那些书，只是那些书中的观点相当大的一部分让他忍不住皱眉。  
“怎么了？”库洛洛见他皱眉，凑过来看他面前的那本书，“不喜欢？”  
“太，”酷拉皮卡摇头，“别扭。”  
“好啦。”库洛洛揉揉他的头发，“今天我们早点回去？我订了家餐厅，听说那里的寿司很好。”  
“好啊。”酷拉皮卡合上书，拿起手里的竹简相关材料，“这几天累死了。”  
“你的活儿不是干完了吗？”  
“那份竹简还不够完美。”  
“还不够完美？”  
“是的。”酷拉皮卡说道，“等到这次展览结束，我还得继续加工一下才好。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“做的太旧了些。”  
“你很负责。”  
“职业道德。”  
  
  
吃完晚饭之后，库洛洛将他送到了楼下，“我该走了。”  
“你，”酷拉皮卡拽住了他，“我家里的咖啡还算是不错。”  
“那我可要好好品尝一下。”库洛洛看着他的眼神温柔极了。  
  
  
“你考试结束我可能不能去接你。”酷拉皮卡摆弄着自己的手指，慢慢的说。  
“怎么？”库洛洛将咖啡杯放下，“你有事？”  
“竹简要展出，明天我得去展览。”酷拉皮卡握住他的手，库洛洛的指尖有着薄薄的茧子，就像是其他爱好乐器的人的手一样，“总觉得自己对不起那些看展览的观众。”  
“没关系，”库洛洛亲亲他的额头，“我去博物馆找你，我们排练也快完成了，我带你看首演。”  
  
  
“警察不会出动的。”飞坦将刀上的血甩干净，“真没意思，才划了一下就哭的稀里哗啦。”  
“不会有人看到我们的脸的。”侠客最后敲打了一下键盘，“搞定。”  
“西索那边呢？”库洛洛问道。  
“西索又和那个窟卢塔的遗孤见面了。”派克瑞坦回答道。  
“很好。”库洛洛抬起右手，做了一个指挥的起拍手势。  
表演即将开始。  
十老头？一群不需要在乎的东西。  
  
  
酷拉皮卡不是安保人员也不是讲解人员，所以只有等在展览区和真品存放区的通道附近。  
旋律刚要在他的身边坐下，却被酷拉皮卡叫住，“旋律，”他握住了她的手，这才发觉自己的手心汗津津的，“我落了样东西，你能不能去我家帮我回来？”  
“什么东西？”  
“我的床头的那把小刀。”酷拉皮卡说道，“这次的竹简太重要，我这次实在是不敢走，你帮我拿过来好不好？”  
“当然可以。”旋律答应了，拿了他的钥匙，走出了通道。  
酷拉皮卡的手抚上自己的眼睛，慢慢的又放下。  
我没忘。他的眼前再次出现了那天回家后看到的惨状。  
  
  
过了好一会儿，第一声尖叫响起的时候，酷拉皮卡摸了一下腰间的枪，跳了起来，跑进了真品存放区。  
十老头的“阴兽”已经到了。  
酷拉皮卡躲进了之前看好的那个角落，将枪拔出，打开了保险。  
幻影旅团的一个成员就除掉在场的所有“阴兽”。  
窝金。酷拉皮卡确认过，他是在窟卢塔家族被杀之前加入旅团的。  
酷拉皮卡的眼睛在镜片后变得火红，他屏住呼吸，在那人干掉最后一个“阴兽”的同时开了枪。  
窝金身边的女人反应很快，但是可惜没有更快一点。  
他的子弹避过了那女人的心脏，但却穿透了她的小腿。  
在看到他枪口下的女人后，窝金的手指堪堪停住，“把枪放下！”  
“是你该放下枪才对。”酷拉皮卡的声音很冷静。  
“真热闹。”一个声音在那女人开口之前响起。  
酷拉皮卡的手颤抖起来。  
抬起头，他看到了那个人站在逆光处举着一个紫色盒子朝他微笑。“酷拉皮卡。”他说，“我们已经拿到它了。”  
他的身后，那个文文静静的小滴砸开了一个讲解员的脑袋，她表情丝毫未变，就好像刚才砸开的不过是个核桃。结束之后，小滴走进了屋子里。  
酷拉皮卡迅速的收回视线，那个讲解员叫费婕，一个很有魅力的女人，总是抹着红色的口红，经常和人开玩笑。  
“你，”酷拉皮卡的脸色苍白，嘴唇动了动，却没有说出一个字来。  
“这场演出你本该坐在前排才对。”库洛洛踩过满地的血污，向他走来，“派克瑞坦，回去为你的失误好好反省。”  
女人点头，看着库洛洛的眼神中带着崇敬。  
“前排不如帷幕后看的更清楚。”酷拉皮卡找回了自己的声音，“你觉得呢，库洛洛·鲁西鲁？”  
窝金倒下了。  
一颗子弹穿过了他的胸膛。芭蕉的枪法足够漂亮。  
第二枪，酷拉皮卡将那个叫派克瑞坦的女人送进了她该去的地方。  
库洛洛的手指动了一下，但他迅速的控制住了自己。“旋律。”库洛洛说道。  
酷拉皮卡的手抖了起来，“你说什么？！”  
“你听到了。”库洛洛并没有再重复。  
“你们抓了她。”  
“她已经因为你死了，就像外面死去的那些人一样。”库洛洛抬手指了一下那个通道，“去看看她？”  
“不。”酷拉皮卡掏出手机，按下了旋律的号码。  
手机铃声在库洛洛的口袋中响起，“我告诉过你了。”  
芭蕉从柜子上摔了下来，血迹在地上蔓延开。侠客随着跳了下来，“团长，都处理掉了。”  
西索是不会现在出现的。他要的是刺激，而最大的刺激……  
酷拉皮卡的手忽然就停止了颤抖，稳的就像是他每次修复文物的时候一样。  
他举起了枪。  
Fin.


End file.
